


Stay With Me

by Icylightning



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Concussions, Denial of Feelings, Derek is a Softie, Explosions, First Kiss, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Derek, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-08 20:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Derek and Stiles are trapped in an exploded parking lot. Little they knew this incident will change their lives forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!! This is my first try in this fandom. I'm super excited and hope you guys like my work. Thank you so much for reading. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"So what exactly are we looking?" Stiles asked for tenth time and heard a frustrated sigh from his side "Why don't you do what you normally do with Scott" said Derek who continued to search in the parking lot of an abandoned building

 

 

Derek was paired with...okay scratch that...Derek had no choice but to pair with the skinny, defenceless and chatter box Stiles Stilinski inorder to find clues on a shapeshifter who was causing problems in the town. Melissa came down with a flu so Scott had to take care of her mother. Derek didn't want anyone to tag along with him but Scott insisted he take Stiles with him. Derek glared at Scott and caught Stiles collar dragging him to his car. He pushed the boy in the shotgun "Behave or else I'm coming back alone"

"Aaaand the fun begins" muttered Stiles adjusting himself on the seat

 

 

Stiles rotated the torch so it's rays were settled on Derek's face "Well if Scott was here he would've already found our guy. Are you sure your spidey senses are working fine?" 

"I don't have spidey senses" Derek said with a frown

"Ofcourse! I mean Wolf awareness. Patato Potato...it's all same in the end" Stiles smiled as if he had proven a valid point. Derek ignored him but then he felt it. His inner alpha told him something was wrong. Derek's eyes fell on the small storage room 

"It's finally working right? Tell me we found something" Stiles bounced on his feet excitedly

"Sshhh!" hissed Derek

Stiles rolled his eyes and followed Derek who slowly walked towards the door. He turned the knob and heard..... beep beep beep beep "What's that sound?" 

Stiles's eyes widened when they fell on the timer. He exactly knew what this was. A bomb which was going to blow any second and Derek was standing way too close. He grabbed Derek by his collar and pushed him behind "Derek Watch out!" 

KABOOM!!!

 

Derek blinked his eyes coughing as the dusty air invaded his nose and mouth. His ears were ringing and body ached in different places. What the hell happened? He slowly pulled himself up and was met with darkness. Derek wiped his eyes with his sleeves trying hard to remember where he was. 

He was in the parking lot...

Searching for shapeshifter...

An explosion...

Wait a minute....he wasn't alone...

Stiles!!

Derek frantically looked around, heart pounding in his chest "Stiles! Where are you? Stiles?" he saw a prone figure to his left and couldn't stop the small gasp that escaped from his mouth when he saw Stiles on the ground bloodied and bruised "Stiles!" 

Stiles didn't make any indication that he had heard Derek which doubled the werewolf's worry. He crawled his way towards the boy. Now that the werewolf was much closer, he saw the damage on the boy. Stiles had a large gash on his side temple which was still bleeding. He had small cuts and bruises on his face and arms. Derek didn't even want to see what was under his T-shirt because big puddle of blood underneath Stiles told him the boy had taken most of the hit. Derek knew Stiles had saved his life "You're an idiot!" he nudged him by his shoulders "Stiles! Hey wake up! Stiles" 

Nothing

Derek placed his shaky fingers on Stiles neck mentally praying he wasn't dead. He would never be able to forgive himself if anything happened to the boy. He hadn't ever told anyone or Stiles about his... feelings. How he fell for him from the first day he saw him. He always use to deny how he felt for Stiles but not anymore. He just couldn't afford to loose Stiles. After few seconds Derek felt slow beats but still it was music to his ears. He then gently tapped on Stiles cheek "Stiles? Can you hear me?"

Nothing

Derek then pushed himself up and looked around. He needed to get out of here but all he could see was cement slabs, large stones, rocks, bricks and dust in the air that surrounded them. They was no way out. They were trapped. Derek searched for his cell and found it in his pocket but was utterly dissapointed when he saw it was crushed in half. He threw the cell and checked Stiles pockets for his phone. He held the cell to his face and cursed when there was no signal. They were on their own. Derek then hauled Stiles up and leaned him against a huge rock and again tried to wake him up "Stiles? Open your eyes" 

Derek was starting to loose hope when Stiles groaned and fluttered his eyelids. Derek sighed in relief "Stiles can you hear me?"

Stiles was in world of pain. He felt as if someone was piercing his body and head with sharp needles. His head pounded and side throbbed painfully "Who... wha.. happen?" he asked with unsteady voice

"Take it easy. We were in an explosion. You've got hurt" Derek ripped out a piece of cloth from his jacket and held it over his head. Stiles hissed and tried to pull back but Derek held the boy at the back of his neck and kept him in place "You're bleeding" 

"Aaawww...my head is...going to explode" Stiles whined but Derek ignored him and took off his jacket to add pressure on Stiles side. The boy gasped but was too weak to move away from Derek's hands. His eyes began drooping close and Derek knew if Stiles closed his eyes then he might never be able to open them again "Stiles! You've to stay awake. Don't pass out on me"

"Hurts...wanna... swweep" Stiles slurred, head rolling to his side. Derek became desperate "No! You can't sleep! Stiles you hear me? You probably have a concussion and you're bleeding. C'mon stay awake"

"C'mon stay awake" Stiles cracked his eyes open and parroted in his dazed state "Derek? Where's... Derek? Is he... kay?" Derek pressed his lips "I'm right here Stiles" 

Stiles hummed "Good...stay safe...good wolfy" he again closed and Derek caught his face in both hands "Stiles! No sleep.They will be here soon. Just hang on for little while. C'mon open your eyes" 

"I can't...hurts too much" 

Derek knew this way Stiles would never be able to make it out alive before help arrives. For all he knew the boy probably had a internal bleeding. He needed to change his tactics. The werewolf gently tapped on Stiles cheek "A for..?"

Stiles hummed in question

"Keep answering me Stiles. I need you to keep talking to me. I'm asking you easy ones. A for..?" 

To Derek it looked like Stiles was finding it very difficult to answer even this easy question. It took few seconds for the boy to answer "Arms" 

"Good that's good. Now B for...?"

"Butt"

Derek shook his head in amusement "Okay..that will do. Now comes C..?"

Stiles coughed and shuddered as pain shot through his side. Derek tensed at him but he still got an answer "Cheeks" 

Derek was little confused on why Stiles was naming only body parts. There had to ba a reason. He got his answer when Stiles spoke the next alphabet "D..Derek"

Derek's eyes widened. Stiles wasn't talking about him right? He had to make sure "Ah..E..?"

"Derek's eyes" Stiles said with a small smile

Derek was shellshocked. Stiles fucking Stilinski was actually talking about him. Did he feel the same way he did? He cleared his throat "E...?"

Stiles head dropped forward and Derek's heart sky rocketed. He cupped Stiles face "Hey..hey! Stay with me Stiles. I need an answer. E..?"

"Derek's...ears" Stiles said with much difficulty. If blush crept on Derek's face, he choose to ignore. His heart was floating in sky nine as Stiles went on with the words like 'Derek's fist...Derek's heart..Derek's nails... Derek's groin...Derek's stomach...Derek's thumb.. Derek's yoyo, which made no sense to Derek but still he accepted because Stiles was talking

 

Derek reached till last alphabet "Z for...?" he could see Stiles was exhausted after answering him for last half an hour. He hoped Scott would have known by now that they were missing. Since he also knew the location, it shouldn't take long time to get them out of here

"Derek's pant zip" Stiles coughed and suddenly started shaking. He lunched forward in Derek's arms who held him and rubbed soft circles on his back "Relax..easy. You're okay" 

All of a sudden Stiles went limp in Derek's arms and at the same moment he heard some shuffling and yelling. Scott was here. They came! Derek pulled Stiles back who's eyes were closed, thin line of blood flowing inbetween his lips. It didn't take long for Derek to know Stiles wasn't breathing anymore "NO! No no no no. Don't give up. They are here! Stiles? Can you hear me? Scott's here" 

Derek tried again and again but got no response from Stiles. He gritted his teeth and raised his voice "No! You're not leaving me! You hear me! Stiles wake up!" he started throttling the boy "I said WAKE UP!" Tears shone in Derek's eyes "Don't leave me" he took Stiles face in both hands and leaned in to press his lips against Stiles unresponsive ones

Derek poured everything he had in him and kissed Stiles like it was the end of the world. Maybe it was for him. Without Stiles his world was over. He pulled back pressing their foreheads together "Please...don't leave me...stay with me" 

Few seconds passed in complete silence before Derek heard a soft voice "De..Derek" the werewolf opened his eyes and saw Stiles was staring at him "Derek? What's going on? Where are we?" 

Derek never felt this releaved in his life before. Hope rushed into his veins and he let out a watery laugh. Stiles was back with him and he intended to keep it that way "Don't worry. Scott's here. We're soon going to get out of here"

Stiles slumped forward, head resting on Derek's heart "So tired. Can you be my pillow...please" 

How could Derek say no to this. He tightened his hold on Stiles "Yes I can be your pillow" he didn't know after getting out of here Stiles would remember their conversation or the fact that he kissed him but it will not change the way he felt about him. Stiles Stilinski was his to protect and he would do anything to keep him safe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! Due to popular demand I've decided to continue this fic. If I guess it right then this fic will have 4 to 5 chapters. I've also changed the tags and summary. Hope you guys like this chapter.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"Dude will you stop it! I'm not made of glass" Stiles threw an irritated glance at his best friend Scott because the said friend had been fussing over him since last two days asking questions like

Are you okay (For hundredth time)

Are you in pain (For hundredth time)

Are you comfortable (For hundredth time)

Do you need me to call the doctor (For..hun...you know right)

Scott glared at Stiles "Do I have to remind you that we almost lost you in the explosion. You flatlined twice on the way to hospital" 

"Wow...twice huh?" Stiles laughed but got a light punch on his shoulder by Scott "Yes twice! Four broken ribs, large gash on your head and deep wound on your side and don't forget cuts and bruises painted all over your body. You also had an internal bleeding" he paused to take a breath "Your Dad was devastated..so was I"

Stiles stared at Scott. He didn't know the list of his injuries but now it sure scared him a little

"Why the hell did you have to act as a hero and push Derek out of the way" Scott asked handing him his pills

"He could've gotten hurt"

"So? Derek can heal himself and you can't!" Scott argued back and Stiles's shoulder hunch in defeat. He knew Scott was worried for him. He couldn't even imagine what he would have done if he was in Scott's place "Sorry okay. It won't happen again"

"Good" 

"Where is Derek anyway. Is there another hunt? Can I come?" Stiles beamed and was already half way up but Scott pushed him back "What are you doing? Stiles you're not going anywhere until you recover"

Stiles pouted and slumped back down on the bed "The food sucks in here. Get me two large pizzas and Pepsi" Scott looked at him in disbelief "This is a hospital Stiles. I cannot bring junk food in here. We could get into trouble"

"So basically you're just telling me to sneak out when my father starts snoring after 3am" Stiles smiled mischievously "I can totally do it. You know I can totally do it"

Scott narrowed his brows "I'll get it tomorrow okay?" Stiles nodded with a smile "When is my Dad coming?

"He will be here in an hour" Scott informed "I gotta go. Take care"

 

Stiles sighed as he laid on the bed. He will have to wait for couple of days more before he could go back and see... Derek again

Derek

This one name made butterflies fly in Stiles's stomach. What no one knew, not even Scott, was that he had secretly fallen for the guy. Stiles could look at Derek for ages without blinking his eyes. He will never regret taking the hit for Derek. Stiles knew the werewolf could easily heal but that didn't mean he liked to see him get hurt. He would take all the pain on him again and again if it meant to keep Derek safe. A smile crept on his face on the thought of the man and Stiles blushed. He closed his eyes welcoming the dreams of the guy he had so badly fallen in love with 

LATE NIGHT

.....don't leave me...

....stay with me...

.....Stiles please....

....Derek leaned in and pressed his lips...

Stiles gasped as he bolted upright "Holy Mary Mother of Jesus! He kissed me!" John who was sleeping on the small couch, got up and rushed beside his son "Stiles! Hey are you okay?"

"Yeah..yeah Dad...I'm fine" Stiles panted heavily feeling slight dizzy. John placed his hand on his son's forehead "Are you sure? You feel bit warm" 

Stiles swatted his father's hand away "Ofcourse Dad... it was just a dream"

"Nightmare?"

Stiles didn't know what to say. It wasn't a nightmare but it sure scared the wits out of him "Umm.. Something like that"

"Stiles..."

"I'm fine Dad. Go back to sleep"

"Okay but you first" John helped Stiles lay back down and tucked him just like he would do when he was young "Goodnight kiddo"

"Goodnight Dad"

John laid back on the small couch and fell asleep while Stiles couldn't even blink his eyes. Did Derek actually kiss him? Why? He liked him? There was no way he liked him. Right? Stiles raised his arm..hmm maybe he likes my well build muscles. Stiles sighed and plopped his hand down. Who was he kidding. Derek would never like someone who was skinny and defenceless. But then why did he kiss me? Why? No...there has to be some mistake. Derek Hale would never kiss Stiles Stilinski.

 

 

Derek pressed the red button after he asked Scott about Stiles's recovery. The werewolf paced around the cabin. He felt extremely guilty for letting Stiles get hurt. He should have been more careful. He should have protected him from the blast. Seeing the boy's life slip infront of him was something Derek never wanted to experience again. Yes he did let his feelings slip away in the heat of the moment but now the man understood he must stay away from the boy. Being with him will only put Stiles in more danger. He will make sure they limit his involvement in their hunt. 

No friend trips for Stiles

Derek wished there was some kind of protection bubble which he could wrap around the boy who got hurt on regular basis. The werewolf sighed and hoped Stiles would never know he kissed him

THREE DAYS LATER

Stiles slammed on the gas pedal and glared at the Derek's cabin. He was trying to contact Derek for last three days but the latter just refused to talk or reply his messages. This only confirmed his suspicion that Derek had actually kissed him. He needed to know the truth. If was feeling the same way then why was he ignoring him now. 

Stiles knocked at the door anxiously waiting for Derek. His breath hitched when the door pulled open and Derek stood with his usual macho self "What do you want?"

Stiles narrowed his eyes "What do I want? Oh I'll tell you what do I want mister" 

Derek looked at him unfazed but inside he was so close to freaking out. Did Stiles remembered he kissed him

"I've been calling you for last three days. Why aren't you answering my calls?" Stiles raised his voice 

"So? I'm sure you've nothing important to discuss"

"You kissed me!" Stiles blurted out and Derek froze on his spot. He saw the boy nod at him couple of times "Oh yes big guy. I remember you kissing me when we were stuck in the parking lot. So it's about time you confess your undying love for me"

Derek pressed his lips. Love? Did he love Stiles. That's not the issue right now, he scolded himself mentally and held his head high "I'm gonna say this once...only once"

Stiles smiled broadened. He held his hands back and crossed his fingers hoping Derek would say the 'L' word. Derek jabbed his finger on Stiles's chest "Get your mind out of gutter. I did not kiss you. Whatever is going on in your mind is your stupid fantasy to which I've no plan in getting involved. Now get out of here"

Stiles uncrossed his fingers and tried his best not to show how much Derek's words hurt him "Derek..." The werewolf didn't let Stiles finish his sentence and slammed the door on his face

"Freaking perfect" muttered Stiles and angrily wiped his oncoming tears. He knew he was asking for something that was way out of his reach

TWO DAYS LATER

"You're not coming" Derek locked his eyes with Stiles who looked at him with wide eyes "Excuse me? What do you mean I'm not coming?" 

"It's too dangerous and you're in position to defend yourself. You'll prove nothing but distraction" Derek said crossing his arms

Stiles stood open mouth in disbelief. He looked at Scott "Can you believe this guy" Scott raised his hand in surrender "I think Derek is right this time. You've just been out of hospital. Why not you take some more rest" 

Stiles glared at his friend "C'mon Scott you can't bench me. I'm the brains of our pack" 

Derek raised his eyebrows in question so Stiles cleared his throat "I mean this pack....your pack? No? Yeah whatever.. but hey you guys need me"

"No" Derek said firmly

"No? That's it? You don't get to make decisions. Scott tell him"

Scott sighed "I do what he says Stiles" 

"But..."

"Just this one time. I promise to take you in our next mission. Please" Scott pleaded hoping Stiles would agree with him. Stiles glared at Derek and turned around to face Scott "Fine! If you make it back in one piece, meet me at my house after two"

Scott laughed patting Stiles shoulder "I'll meet you at two" 

Derek and Scott excited the cabin leaving Stiles behind. The older werewolf was glad Stiles wasn't coming with them. He would do anything to protect the boy even if it meant to be a bad guy infront of him. 

 

 

Stiles saw Derek leave with Scott and huffed out a laugh "You think you can stop me? Do you even know anything about me Mr Hale?" he picked up his bag and hung it on his shoulders "Get ready boys. Stiles Stilinski will be joining you very soon"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Thank you so much for reading this story. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Derek entered in the club followed by Scott. The place was filled with young boys and girls, some dancing, few chatting and others were busy with liplocks. Derek motioned Scott to begin with his right side while he covered left. The two werewolves got separated to find their target

Derek's eyes fell from one man to another. His target was a dangerous blood sucking reptile who could change himself into normal human being after killing his prey. The man was identified by his blue tongue that could only be seen through werewolves eyes. Derek asked Scott's assistance in catching the man. 

Taking in the dark and dim lights of the club to his advantage Scott flickered his eyes and searched for the reptile/man but there was no luck. Maybe if Stiles was here then he would have surely found a way to catch the man. Stiles would have definitely given a lollipop to every men in the club so they could spot him easily as he sucked the ball with his tongue. A small smile crept on his face when he thought of his friend Stiles. This was the first time he had gone on a mission without him and he kinda missed his friend but Derek was right. Stiles was still recovering and he needed rest. Besides it was just a matter of one time. Next time... Scott's eyes widened when he saw a boy couple of feet away on the bar section "Stiles?" he blinked to make sure he wasn't hallucinatin but the seat was empty "Oh my God...he's making me crazy" 

 

 

Derek walked with confidence rejecting every offer on his way. Three girls and four boys had already asked him out to dance but everytime he would break their hearts by saying he wasn't interested. The alpha was glad he was able to make Stiles stay back. Atleast he wouldn't have to worry about him anymore. Derek titled his head to his left and let out a small gasp when his eyes fell on a figure "Stiles?" he rushed pushing all the crowd aside trying to get to the boy on the dance floor. By the time he reached Stiles had dissapered

 

 

Stiles panted when he hid behind a pillar to avoid Scott and Derek "Wow that was close" he checked if they were around and sighed in relief when he couldn't see them. Stiles turned around only to come face to face with Derek and Scott "Whoa!" he backed up against the pillar. They found him! Of course they would find him. How could he forget Scott could scent him from anywhere and now probably Derek could too

"What are you doing here?" asked Scott and Stiles gave a nervous laugh "Small world isn't it? Wha... what are you two doing here?"

"If you are following us then..." Derek warned raising his finger and Stiles rolled his eyes "For your information I'm not...again let me repeat...NOT following you guys" 

"Then why are you here? Weren't you suppose to stay home and get some rest" Scott crossed his hands. Stiles's eyes went back and forth between the two werewolves. He pointed his finger at Scott "You're becoming a lot like him!" 

"What?"

"Yes! Derek's got all this negative Stiles vibe in him and now he's passing it to you. I'm warning you Scott..it seems very contagious" 

Scott huffed out a breath "Stiles please go back. It's too dangerous and you're still..."

"I'm fine! Trust me okay" 

Derek clenched his jaw "You can't even follow one order. How do you expect us to trust you?" he immediately regretted his words when he saw the hurt look on Stiles's face but it was too late

"Derek c'mon that's a little rude" Scott spoke to defend his friend

"No actually you know what? You're right! I did come here following you guys but forgive me for being such an idiot who wants to help" Stiles raised his voice getting irritated by Derek's behaviour

"We don't need your help!" hissed Derek making Stiles flinch at his tone "Fine! I'm leaving" the boy swallowed thickly and looked at Scott "Ther.... there is a...umm...a back door to this club. You might want to check that" 

"I already did" 

"What about the one that leads through the first floor?" 

"There's a back door on the first floor?" 

"Kinda like few stairs that will lead you out" Stiles avoided Derek's eyes focusing only on Scott "I did some research and found out about the secret door" 

Scott squeezed Stiles's shoulder "Thanks" he looked at Derek "You keep looking here. I'll go check the first floor" 

"Are you sure you don't need me?"

"We got this one covered Stiles. Thanks" saying that Scott left the floor

When Scott was gone Stiles stared at Derek "Are you sure you didn't kiss me?" he asked suspiciously

"Will you drop it already"

"But it really felt so real"

"Stop day dreaming" 

"Technically...it's night" said Stiles and received a glare "But whatever...day, night...it's all the same" 

"Get out of here"

Stiles sighed in defeat and muttered "Here we go again with no-Stiles sticker on your head. Alright then...happy wolf hunting. I'll drag my sexy ass out of here" 

Before Derek could answer his cell vibrated. He saw Scott had messaged him that he had spot the man and needed him at the back door. Derek walked pass Stiles giving a slight push to his shoulder "Scott found him. You can leave now"

Stiles waved an awkward bye and decided to head back home. He crossed the dance floor and was about to leave when a voice called him from behind "Hi Cutie"

Stiles turned around and saw a tall guy with broad shoulders and green eyes was smiling at him "I said Hi Cutie"

"Ah...Hi?" 

"I'm Joseph. Would you like to have a drink with me?" Joseph's green eyes sparkled and Stiles couldn't help but stare into them "Actually...I was leaving" 

"Oh" Joseph made a sad face "It's okay. I get the hint. You must be with someone" he gave a small smile and started walking. Stiles scolded himself mentally. This was the first time in his life someone had ever ask him out then why in the world was he refusing. He was also getting frustrated with Derek's attitude. A liitle fun wasn't going to hurt right "Wait!" 

"Yes?"

"I'd love to have a drink with you" 

Joseph smiled broadly "This way" he extended his hand and Stiles accepted with a smile. 

 

 

Scott brought down his claw on the reptile and slashed his tail open. Blood and black ichor dripped on the ground as he shrieked in pain yet was not ready to give up. He thrashed and freed himself throwing Scott to a nearest wall. The creature then pounched on Scott pinning him to the ground

Derek came running and changed into his wolf form. He growled loudly and wrenched the reptile off Scott. He then raised his right hand and brought it down on reptile's throat tearing the skin apart

The creature let out a gut wrenching scream and flopped on the ground like a fish without water. Within seconds he closed his eyes welcoming his death. 

Scott panted as he got up from the ground "Thanks Derek" he got a small nod from the alpha "Let's move out before someone sees us" Scott nodded and they parted ways

 

 

Derek stood couple of feet away from the club debating whether he should go inside or not. Stiles was inside. He could still feel his scent. He knew he shouldn't spy on the boy but his protective instincts were screaming at him. Something was wrong. He was missing something... but what? 

After waiting for few more minutes, Derek decided to go in. Just when he took a step, his heart nearly dropped to his knees because he saw Stiles walk out of the club with a guy who had his hands wrapped around Stiles's waist. They were laughing and talking with each other. Derek felt a deep pang of jealousy hit his nerves and he so badly wanted to rip the man's head for touching his Stiles

And then Derek saw with his wolf eyes, the man's blue tongue when the guy laughed. He stood shell shocked feeling confused. The man wasn't a human. It was the same creature he killed before. But how's that possible? He couldn't be alive. He shouldn't be alive. Unless.... 

Derek's eyes widened at the realization "There are two of them" he whispered to himself and saw Stiles getting in the car with the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! A huuuuuuge heartfelt thanks to all my awesome readers for reading this fic. This will be the last chapter which originally was going to be one shot. I hope you guys like this chapter too. Again thanks to all my readers. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

'I can do this....I can so do this. I'm just going to have some fun. No sex though...ah..maybe? No no.. it doesn't sound right. Just make out sessions so I don't look like a jerk. But what if Derek finds out. Who cares! He made it clear there's nothing going to happen between them so why was he worrying about him. Damn you Derek Hale'

These were the thoughts going in Stiles's head as he sat next to Joseph. His legs bounced with nervousness and finger fumbled with window button. He was so engrosed in his thoughts that he didn't even realise they were almost out of the town. Stiles's eyes fell on the both side of empty road and he frowned "Ah...Joseph? I think you lost track. This road leads us out of the town"

"I know" Joseph answered pressing on the gas pedal. Stiles stared at him for few seconds and then on the road infront. He cleared the lump in his throat "Where.. where exactly are we going?"

"Where no one disturbs us and we get to have some fun" 

Stiles's heart started pounding. He knew what Joseph meant and now he was so not ready for this "Umm..okay but don't you think we're speeding things a little" he laughed awkwardly "I mean we just met and...and you probably want to know more about me" 

"I don't. You being sexy is enough for me" replied Joseph as he drove them further away from the main road. Stiles gripped the seat hard, fear gripping him from all sides "I'm really starting to feel uncomfortable with our conversation. Why not you turn around and drop me back at the club"

Joseph's eyes darkened and he remained silent which only doubled the knot in Stiles's stomach "Let's forget about the ride back. You can stop the car here. I can walk" 

Nothing

"C'mon man pull over!" Stiles was really freaking out from inside when Joseph kept driving. It was late night so there was no chance anyone would come to his aid if the man did force himself on him. Dammit he should have stayed at home. 

Home!

Stiles quickly pulled out his cell to call Scott but Joseph snatched the cell and crushed it into pieces with his bare hands. Stiles openly gaped at the man "Hey! I bought that from my pocket money!" he was so scared now. He knew it was dumb to be scared but he couldn't help it. Even if he tried to fight back, he wouldn't be able to put a scratch on the man. When the man again ignored him, Stiles did what he thought was best to do in the situation. He grabbed the wheel with his both hands and did a sharp left turn

The car made a zig zag motion for few seconds before it lost control over it's speed. It hit the concrete beam to the left lane with loud smashing sound that echoed in the darkness of the night 

Stiles felt the wind was knocked out of him at the impact. He could feel a warm liquid running from his side temple and a sharp pain shot at the back of his neck. His chest hurt like so much that it was getting difficult to breathe and doubted he had broken his ribs again. The boy blinked to clear his vision and was surprised to see an empty seat where Joseph was suppose to be. How could he get out so soon?

Stiles coughed shifting in his seat. Before he could think what to do next, the door to his seat pulled open and he was grabbed by his collar. Stiles didn't even have time to struggle as he was harshly thrown to the ground "Aaawww!" 

"It's time to have some fun" Joseph smiled broadly and slowly approached towards the boy on the ground. Stiles's eyes were as wide as they could go as he strated crawling backwards to get away from the man. To his horror suddenly the figure changed himself into slimy creature with a tail

Stiles felt his heart was going to explode in his chest. What the hell was this man/reptile thing. He desperately tried to look around for help. This was so not planned for the evening. Before he could crawl any more back, the creature brought down his clawed feet on Stiles's leg earning a loud cracking sound 

A gut wrenching scream tore from Stiles's mouth as a blinding pain shot through his entire leg. Tears leaked from his eyes and he clutched his thigh. The next thing he knew was the heavy weight of the reptile on him which took the breath away from his lungs. Stiles struggled to get himself free but he was pinned badly "No!" he yelled out when the reptile lowered his head down

Suddenly Stiles felt the weight on him was lifted. He turned his head and saw Derek holding the reptile by his neck. The werewolf let out a howl before ripping the head off in seconds. The creature shrieked in pain and finally went limp on the ground

Derek took few deep breaths to calm himself down and shifted back to his human form. He noticed Stiles was still on the ground, unmoving. Fear rose in his chest and he ran towards the boy "Stiles? Hey are you okay?" 

Stiles gave a shaky nod and Derek helped him up. He looked at the him with confusion "What are.. you doing here? How did you know he was not... " 

"I saw his blue tongue when you both exited the club" 

Stiles frowned ignoring the throbbing pain in his leg "Club? Didn't you and Scott leave before me" suddenly it clicked to him "Where you following me?"

"We need to get out of here"

"Yes you were Derek! Tell me why were you following me?" 

"It's really getting late. I've called Scott. He should be here by now" Derek looked everywhere except for Stiles

"I'm not leaving unless you tell me the truth" 

Derek got up from the ground and turned around

Stiles was shocked and angry at Derek's behaviour "What's your problem Derek. I know you have feelings for me! I know you like me and I'm ninety nine percent sure you kissed me at the parking lot. Why are you running away?

Silent

"Oh now you wanna play your favourite silent game? Okay fine! But I'm not going to stop. I'll keep talking and bugging you unless you confess. You hear me huh? Helllloo...Derek. Oh I got a better idea. I'll annouce all over my school and call the media...tell each and everyone that you like me and you kisse..."

Derek turned around to cross the distance between them and knelt down. He held Stiles roughly by his shoulders and pressed his lips on his

It took a second for Stiles to realise he was being kissed by Derek. The kiss was hard, demanding and forceful, the sheer pressure of it pushing his head back. Stiles tilted his head as he tried to accommodate the weight against his lips but Derek removed his hands from his shoulders to tangle on his hair, pressing it at the back of his head to keep him in place

Stiles thought he could keep still forever if Derek would keep kissing him. Suddenly the pressure on his lips were lightened but Derek never pulled back completely. His lips were now surprisingly soft and Stiles could feel his rough scratchy beard on his upper lip and chin, complementary them nicely. The need for the damn air broke the two lips apart

Derek panted looking into Stiles's eyes and could see the boy was also wheezing out short breaths. Stiles caught the collar of Derek's jacket "I'll kill you if you forget about this kiss" 

Derek laughed and pecked Stiles's lips "Never. And for the record I did kiss you at the parking lot" 

"I knew it!"

"I tried to stay away but you Stiles Stilinski...you are one stubborn young man who keeps crawling his way back in. You're too good to stay away" 

Stiles laughed softly "I think the whole town is gonna be jealous of me" he titled his head up and shared another small kiss "So this means ...I'm officially in your pack?"

"No" 

Stiles's face dropped down. Derek planted a kiss on his forehead "You're official in our pack" he saw the boy smiled broadly "C'mon lets get out of here" 

Derek helped Stiles up but the second his foot touched the ground, he yelped loudly "Oh Shit! My leg!" he would have fallen back down if Derek hadn't wrapped his arms around his waist "I think my ankle is broken. That thing squashed my leg" 

"Hold on" said Derek and carried Stiles in his arms. The boy wrapped his arms around Derek's neck "Why do I've a feeling we have done this before" 

A car screeched infront of them, Scott jumping out of the vehicle "Stiles! Are you alright?"

Stiles smiled and shared a look with Derek. He kissed the werewolf on his cheeks "I'm more than alright" 

Scott wore a shocked expression. He took full minute to grasp the situation "What the hell? You.. you two...seriously...you two...together?" 

"Yes! I'm officially in the pack. That means I get to be 24/7 with you guys. Go on missions....help you with my expertise....break all the rules and..." 

"Do you want me to drop you?" Derek warned and Stiles openly gaped at him "You seriously need some tips on being a good boyfriend. Scott! Talk some sense into this wolf" 

Scott still stood with jaw dropped to his knees as he saw Derek and Stiles get settled in the car. Few seconds later he laughed to himself "So Sterek is now official on the charts" 

 

THE END :-)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment one last time :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and tell me how was it? I may write second part if I get positive response. Thanks again for reading :-)))


End file.
